ahh, quorra
by jer35mx
Summary: sam flint se transmaterializa sin saber, pero, ¿parecía esperado


en la corporación encom se prepara una reagrupación de equipo electrónico, con una nueva arquitectura de trasvase de datos y un sistema operativo que aprovechara las nuevas especificaciones, su administrador de proyectos, el antiguo diseñador de videojuegos y rebelde informático kevin flynt es ahora el encargado de esta actualización, pero lo hace desde su negocio, un centro de videojuegos lejos de la oficina de encom.

kevin flynt recuerda con los brazos sobre su cabeza que una decena de aplicaciones mayores faltan de reconfigurarse, piensa *reconfigurarse, como un trazado de cableado o pista de cemento, dentro del uso del diseño de los nuevos desarrollos tecnológicos* y flynt abre los ojos y piensa *y ¿como estaría el software?*, teclea en su terminal una interrogante de nombre y capacidades de el teclado figurativo argentino que se reflejaba en una superficie y por acción de vista tridimensional se captaba el tecleo; la mañana siguiente lo recibio, flint hizo unas pruebas y funciono sin errores y lo puso como asteriscado opcional , pero, como siempre pensó en su otro desarrollo, su transmaterializador y pensó *¿porque dejar los discos como los encontre en aquellas arenas de el control maestro?, creo que puedo ponerle mi toque* y penso y penso en una supersoftware que le permitiera hacer su adaptación con base en los discos, y dejar los cambios arquitectonicos de fibras opticas y terminales visuales con el teclado para los demas y el hacerlo desde dentro cada disco con especificaciones tridimensionales?- flint traslada entonces el aparato y sistemas o programas del transmaterializador a su negocio donde lo instalo en su oficina donde lucia como una camara con sillar de una maquina de videojuegos algo futuristica o algo bizarra, y ahí estaba en su oficina o no estaba y estaba dentro de la arquitectura o configuración nuevas, hasta que alguien que entro para reportar la falta de fichas se encontro con la oficina sola y busco pensando *pero, si aquí estaba, ¿donde podra estar?* y oprimio algo en la mesa frente a la silla y apareció en la mesa un diagrama visual con un simbolo de espera de sistema operativo abierto y ella dijo "no, no la consola del jefe" y se salio dejandolo así, cuando flint se transmaterializo diciendose "los isos son aún perifericos de los programas y de los sistemas principales, son o hacen copias ya adaptadas y ...", flint se da cuenta que alguien había entrado y prendido así que se acerca a la puerta y ve por la ventana continuando "¿pero que?, ¿quien?* y mira, piensa *mmm, ¿quien?*, se dirige al sofa y piensa *necesito hacer algo y diseña un recibimiento en el mundo virtual seguro con el diseño comprado de el sistema zeus, donde se fija en una aspirante a las reecibidoras llamada quorra, que es rechazada por sonreir sin quererlo, solo era una iso de juegos echa por algún usuario configurando como programador, *las cosas que se hacen en esas consolas de aparato televisivo, los videojuegos de 16 bits* penso flint cuando la vio, pero como supo al trabajar con zeus algunos isos con visos de programa querían actualizarse pero libres y así hizo flint y al terminar su segura llegada se ocupo de hacer los cambios necesarios en la vida real, tal era flint aún un rebelde, pero en el cuarto oculto el noto un problema, tuvo que dejar una copia y documentación acerca de las arenas, *para conservar los transportes* pensó entonces kevin flint; zeus se dio cuenta que algo como lo que manejaba su programación lo hacia mas pixelado y rápido así que le intercambio una entrada segura a el programador por ser actualizado sin estar manejado por su disco y como libre reconoció la valía de la chispeante quorra.

zeus completa entonces su recepción, hasta kevin flynt recordó que cuando se transmaterializo había llegado a las arenas de los juegos así que hizo una copia de dos kilometros por dos kilometros de los alrededores de y de su negocio de videojuegos con un control de programa extraño para el mundo virtual, un enlace remoto que solo mantenía esta especie de maqueta; zeus y sus isos actualizados aceptaron aparte un color diferencial de lo incompatible o reluctante y fue color blanco con amarillo, fue quorra la que quedo con uniforme azul, residuo de ser ella una sobreviviente de los juegos; en la vida real flint hizo ucambios en secreto de un lugar secreto y calculo los ciclos con o contra los días y horas normales, como hizo con las distancias y tamaños relativos en el software


End file.
